Angel Physiology
Power to use the abilities of angels. Variation of Mythic Physiology. Opposite of Demonic Physiology. Also Called *Angel Mimicry *Angel Physiology *Angelic Mimicry *Celestial Physiology Capabilities User with this ability either is or can transform into an angel, a being connected and serving Higher Powers. Most commonly user simply manifests wings, inner glow and/or a halo, which is the usual form angels are imagined, but there are several kinds of angels who are far less humanoid, some ranging from strange to surreal. For practical reasons angels can be divided into three groups defined by what their are formed from: Physical Angels aren't necessarily solid matter, but they are material/energy beings with relatively defined/stable form and often at least somewhat human-like mind. Most users that aren't originally of angelic stock have this variation. Note that angels of this group aren't necessarily any weaker than those of the other groups, they are simply more "solid" in mind and body. Spiritual Angels are completely spiritual beings, and thus far less bound to the laws of physics or single form. Many of them think in ways that are only tangentially relatable to humans, and their forms are both transient and often downright surreal. Ethereal Angels are often both the most powerful and ancient angels, in some ways closer to sentient concepts than anything else. As such, relating to them in any way is likely impossible. Applications Physical Angels *Enhanced Condition or Supernatural Condition **Enhanced Combat **Enhanced Durability/Invulnerability **Enhanced Strength *Weapon Manifestation *Wing Manifestation/Elemental Wings Manifestation Spiritual Angels *Cosmic Awareness *Empathy *Energy Manipulation **Absorption **Barriers **Blasts **Constructs *Enhanced Condition or Supernatural Condition *Invulnerability *Malleable Anatomy/Shapeshifting *Spirit Physiology **Flight **Illusion Manipulation **Intangibility **Possession **Telekinesis **Teleportation Ethereal Angels *Ethereal Physiology **Elemental Manipulation **Energy Manipulation **Immortality **Intangibility **Invulnerability **Life-Force Generation **Life-Force Manipulation **Magic **Mana Manipulation **Non-Corporeal Form **Possession **Telekinesis **Teleportation *Extrasensory Perception *Omnifarious *Quintessence Force *Resurrection Following powers are among the most common ones angels may have: *Banishment *Death Sense *Decelerated Aging or Semi-Immortality *Dream Manipulation *Elemental Mimicry/Energy Physiology *Elemental Manipulation **Light Manipulation **Fire Manipulation *Gravity Manipulation *Healing **Health Optimization *Invisibility *Mental Manipulation *Possession *Purification *Telepathy **Psychic Navigation *Sacred Elements: **Divine Lightning Manipulation **Divine Winds Manipulation **Holy Fire Manipulation **Sacred Earth Manipulation *Spatial Manipulation **Floortilting **Infinite Supply *Time Manipulation *Weather Manipulation *Summoning Variations *Archangel Physiology *Cherubim Physiology *Devic Physiology *Ophanim Physiology *Seraphim Physiology Given the vast variety of powers Angel have available and the variety of their duties, some of the possible and known positions/variations include: *'Angel of Death' - Grim Reaper Physiology, Death Inducement *'Angel of Destiny/Fate' - Destiny Manipulation, Future Manipulation *'Angel of Healing' - Healing, Flawless Restoration *'Angel of Knowledge' - Clairvoyance, Nigh-Omniscience *'Angel of Life' - Life-Force Manipulation, Biological Manipulation *'Angel of Light'- Light Manipulation, Light Generation, Light Mimicry *'Angel of Time' - Time Manipulation *'Angel of War' - War Manipulation, Enhanced Combat, Enhanced Leadership Associations *Ascended Physiology *Divine Empowerment *Divine Force Manipulation *God Hand Limitations *May have a hard time returning to normal. *May be overpowered by Demonic Physiology or other unholy powers. Known Users Gallery Angelo Credo.jpg|Credo (Devil May Cry 4) taking the physical characteristics of an angel, as well as a demon. File:440px-AngelUlt442.jpg| While Angel (Marvel) originally had only wings, he later gained a number of angelic features. File:Toaru_Majutsu_no_Index_II_E21_20m_24s.jpg|Hyouka Kazakiri (To Aru Majutsu no Index) in her angelic form: FUZE= Kazakiri Lucemon.jpg|Lucemon 'Digimon) resembles a cupid. Category:Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Good Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Divine Powers